<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(and that's why) you're so beautiful now by iwasgonegonegone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457808">(and that's why) you're so beautiful now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasgonegonegone/pseuds/iwasgonegonegone'>iwasgonegonegone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, listen they're in love and they're cute and that's all i have to say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasgonegonegone/pseuds/iwasgonegonegone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you finish your book?” he asked, his voice rough and low in the way he knew Laurent liked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Laurent answered simply, resting his head on Damen’s shoulder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(and that's why) you're so beautiful now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think i spent more time listening to songs to find a title (which is from "thrown right at me" by the tallest man on earth fyi) than i did writing the actual fic</p>
<p>this idea wouldn't leave me alone so i wrote it at 2am and did Not proofread so,,, be forewarned</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damen was awoken by a warm weight against his side. The moonlight seemed impossibly luminous as his eyes blinked open lazily. He doesn’t remember falling asleep; it could’ve been anywhere from a few seconds to a few hours that he’d sat in bed dozing and scrolling and waiting. The breeze through the open window was pleasantly warm. He inhaled and turned over sleepily toward the shifting body at his side, stretching a little as he did.</p>
<p>“Did you finish your book?” he asked, his voice rough and low in the way he knew Laurent liked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Laurent answered simply, resting his head on Damen’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Was it good?”</p>
<p>“It was,” Laurent said. Laurent’s mood after finishing a good book—whether new or read for the thousandth time—was one of Damen’s favorite things. He sounded wide awake despite the late hour, though Damen supposed it could’ve been anywhere between eleven at night and three in the morning. Laurent lost track of time easily when he was reading, which Damen found endearing simply because it was one of the only times Laurent allowed himself to lose track of anything. </p>
<p>He brought his arm up to clumsily tug the shoulder of Laurent’s loose sleepshirt up his arm. His eyes were already fighting to stay closed. “Happy ending?”</p>
<p>Laurent only smiled, pressing a kiss to Damen’s shoulder. “No spoilers,” he said. This wasn’t the first time he’d said it, as firm in his resolution to get Damen to read the books he liked as Damen was in his attempts to get Laurent to appreciate hockey. Their success rates were about even. Damen didn’t dislike reading; he was just easily distracted, and besides, he liked the sound of Laurent’s voice reading to him much better, though it facilitated even more distractions.</p>
<p>Damen smiled back anyway. Laurent’s eyes were tired. “You really should stop reading in the dark like that,” Damen said. “You’re gonna need to get glasses soon. It’s a wonder your eyes have lasted this long.”</p>
<p>Laurent’s hair tickled his neck as he stirred. “Don’t insult my eyes,” he mumbled into Damen’s collarbone, and Damen could hear the curve of his mouth. He pushed Laurent’s hair out of his face, relishing at the softness of it between his fingers. Warmth pooled in his chest as Laurent arched his cheek into the touch.</p>
<p>“You have very beautiful eyes,” Damen said matter-of-factly, and Laurent’s laugh was hot against his skin. Damen closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Slowly, Laurent turned so he was more on top of Damen than next to him and pushed his upper body upright, one arm braced against Damen’s chest. Damen pretended to be asleep, and waited to see what Laurent would do. Everything was still for a few moments.</p>
<p>Damen got impatient around five seconds in, and he opened his eyes. Laurent was staring at him and smiling, the tips of their noses almost touching. Damen’s statement about his eyes had never been more true.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Damen asked, unable to keep a straight face.</p>
<p>Laurent paused, studying him as if carefully considering his answer, but ultimately said nothing—only inched forward, shifting his weight until his lips were against Damen’s, and they breathed together. Their hands didn’t wander so much as float across ribcages and cheekbones until Laurent finally pulled away, nestling his head in Damen’s neck and sliding his arm securely over Damen’s shoulders. Damen placed a kiss on Laurent’s temple and tangled a hand in his hair.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget, we have to get up early to go to the bakery in the morning,” Laurent said, his chin bumping into Damen’s shoulder as he spoke.</p>
<p>“I know,” Damen murmured; he’d already set an alarm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>